


Steel Heart, Iron Soul

by tarnera



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnera/pseuds/tarnera
Summary: When on an epic adventure, people rarely stop to think of how the transportation might feel about the matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading the comic as I wait for the current cliffhanger to be resolved, and I got bitten hard by a plot bunny (or in this canon is that a plot kitty...) It's just a short drabble for now but I have hopes I'll write more of it!
> 
> I edited it a little to make it flow better and fix some spelling errors so if you think something's changed it probably has.

She has had many humans in her time, but she doesn't remember ever having humans like this. To begin with, the first thing they do after loading her hold with their things (and the one that smells like fire breaks her right side mirror for some reason) is drive her directly into a pile of boards.

Not that she minds; she never had any paint to scratch, and her hide is tough and strong. She was made to protect, and she will do so no matter what the humans decide to do--even if she is protecting her humans against themselves. All the same, she's a little relieved when the one that feels like a battlefield switches places with the eager, short one. This one can barely see over her steering wheel, but this human is a slightly better driver than the first one.

It's almost certainly not the driver's fault the bridge decides to give up right when they drive over it.

She feels it as it happens, one of the many strained cables snapping and sending a shockwave through the ancient structure. It is a pity that the bridge has finally come to the end of its function, but she has humans she must protect and she cannot waste her sympathy on anything that tries to kill them, no matter how accidental. Thankfully the eager human is a very good driver, and they make it over even as the bridge collapses behind them.

She doesn't know why the humans are taking her into the wastelands. She has never been here before, but she has heard the stories whispered around the motorpool, rumors and tales from older tanks scared by countless battles. Misshapen things haunt this place, warped human-like creatures, and possibly worse things. As they drive through a tunnel she remains alert, her lights pointed forward to cut through the darkness ahead.

So it doesn't really matter _why_ the humans are taking her into the wastelands. She will be ready, and she will bring her humans home safe no matter what.


End file.
